Sophie
Sophie is a fashion designer and one of the talented kids that appears in World of Winx. She is the second talent to be kidnapped by the Queen. Appearance Sophie is a young woman with a very slim build, light skin, green eyes and shoulder-length auburn hair with the bangs combed and pinned back. She also has a squared jaw and wears dark purple lipstick. Sophie's outfit is comprised of a lilac neck scarf, lavender top with a white collar and frills at the hem and some bits of fuschia string that wrap around her waist. Her skirt is a darker shade of purple that stop just above her knees and have ridges adorning the sides that are a slightly lighter color. She also wears purple heels that have matching ridges. Sophie Full.png Personality Sophie appears to be very snobbish at first, but it is later revealed that her teachers expect her to design in a certain way. World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Stylist Wanted," Sophie is seen at the Paris School of Fashion. Initially, she wanted nothing to do with being on WOW but she is later convinced by Stella after she proposes that they have a fashion challenge. Sophie befriends Stella after the challenge as Stella kept urging for her to design what made her happy, rather than being overly critical of every choice. This helps Sophie design her Made in Paris collection, which is shown off later that night. As much as the Winx tried to protect Sophie, she was ultimately kidnapped by the Crocodile Man. The Winx are able to rescue who they think is Sophie until their Dreamix Vision shows that the real Sophie had somehow been taken into the World of Dreams and replaced by a double during their pursuit. In "The Fashion Week," the Winx keep watch over an imposter masquerading around in Sophie's place at the Parisian Fashion Week Party. After uncovering her true identity as one of the many Shadow Monsters working with the Crocodile Man, the Winx are able to stop her from whisking Nadine into the World of Dreams. In "The Fall of the Queen," Sophie is rescued by the Winx and is seen with the rest of the other talents at the surprise party on WOW, ready for the finals. |-|Season 2= Sophie makes a minor appearance this season as she only appears in the episode "Fashion School Thrills" with Nadine. After just finishing up her newest dress for her latest Blue collection, Nadine praises the dress and the two are quickly reunited with Stella, who also praises the technique Sophie used to make it. Sophie appreciates the compliment but, despite everyone sharing Stella and Nadine's sentiments, she still cannot shake off the one person who does not like it in the slightest: Matt. She then reveals to Stella that she and Matt are in the same fashion class and she and Nadine go on about Matt's bad reputation as an arrogant blowhard who carries himself as if he is better than everyone around him. Trivia *Sophie is the only kidnapped talent that was replaced by a Shadow Creature. *Not only does Sophie's voice actress also voice Lorelei in World of Winx, but she has also voiced several other characters from the main series. **For 4Kids, she voiced Daphne, Galatea, Liss, Yakobetta and Maia. **For DuArt, she voices Faragonda, Icy, Critty and Squonk. **Piff is the only character whom she voices for both dubbing companies, making her the voice actress to do so. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Category:Human Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Minor Characters Category:Talents Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Paris